


Never Exactly A Good Time Or Place

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mate Murphy's just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: Murphy can't seem to keep his hands to himself.Even when he and 10k aren't exactly alone.Basically just an excuse for smut.





	Never Exactly A Good Time Or Place

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic i made while writing a continuation for my other fic.
> 
> y'know, because I like to spice it up a bit.
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea be sure to drop it off at my tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/superwhovian-221b
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes my only beta reader is my sister so....enjoy! Comments are appreciated!

“Are you serious-?!” 10k whispered harshly up at Murphy, who wiggled his eyebrows back in response; bundling the two of them closer.

They’d been separated from Mack, Cassandra and Addy a little while back as a horde had swept them in another direction in the small town they were in. since it had been so dark, the four remaining of the team had parked the truck off in an alleyway; ensuring they were secure, and promptly went to sleep. 10k was on watch but he hadn’t been taking it too seriously because the horde had long since passed.

That was until a large hand slipped below the waistband of the back of 10k’s jeans and he jolted up into Murphy, his…boyfriend? Was grinning down at him. “What? We haven’t had any alone time in, like, forever”

10k’s eyes drifted to the front of the truck where Warren and Doc were slumped awkwardly, fast asleep. Yeah right, alone time.

Murphy, understanding what 10k was thinking without him voicing his sarcastic retort, merely snickered “Relax, just keep quiet and we’ll be fine” Murphy nudged a knee between 10k’s thighs; encouraging him to spread them wider, and 10k complied. Murphy’s free hand moved between them to unbutton 10k’s jeans; yanking down the zipper to give Murphy’s other hand just enough room to slide further down into his jeans, boxers, before finally 10k felt calloused fingertips rub down the crevice of his ass and again, he jumped; curving his spine and moaning as he ground down on Murphy’s thigh.

Murphy hushed him; pulling his hand out and stuck three fingers into his mouth.

10k arched an eyebrow in confusion “What are you-?”

Murphy mumbled around his finger before pulling them out of his mouth and shifted 10k forward so they were chest to chest again. He was wordlessly answered when he felt wet fingers trail his upper back before there was a finger pushing for entrance. Slowly, but surely, Murphy wriggled a finger in to the knuckle, lips kissing softly at pale skin. “That’s one, baby” the finger began moving, dragging deliciously inside of 10k and he moved back into Murphy’s hand; biting his lip as his denim clad cock dragged faintly against Murphy’s thigh “Think you can take another one?” 10k nodded vigorously; burying his face into the crook of Murphy’s neck and another finger buried itself next to the first; causing a burning stretch, but 10k just bit his lip and rutted against his boyfriend.

Almost as an afterthought, 10k slid his hands from Murphy’s shoulders, ruffling the thick fabric of his jacket before feeling the cool press of a belt in his palms. As gently as he could, 10k unbuckled Murphy’s belt and made quick work of the zipper, thanking Murphy for the fact he’d gone commando as his hand met the heated flesh of Murphy’s cock. “Fuck” Murphy pulled back to stare down at 10k, eyes dark with unbridled lust and 10k wondered how they’d gone so long without even touching each other.

10k pumped Murphy in his hand, thumbing along the head before suddenly squeezing ever so gently. Murphy growled lowly in his throat before swooping to pull 10k into a bruising kiss, tongue roughly invading 10k’s mouth who allowed his groans to get swallowed up by Murphy.

It wasn’t much, and 10k longed for that first night he’d slept with Murphy, on an actual bed, just the two of them. But for now it was enough. They moved together in the back seat, muffling groans of pleasure into each other’s mouths before, finally, Murphy stilled; hand tightening involuntarily around 10k’s cock and that was all the warning 10k got before Murphy grunted out his release. Cum coated 10k’s fist and the fingers inside of his curled, almost involuntarily and they pressed against 10k’s prostate dead on and that was it. 10k could do nothing but cling on as he whimpered out and came.

“Damn” Murphy huffed as they came down from their high, pressing a deep kiss to 10k’s lips; giving one last, firm thrust of his fingers before Murphy withdrew; leaving 10k shivering at the overstimulation. “I’d kill for some of that lube right now to fu-”.

“And I’d kill for you two to shut your asses up so I can sleep” Came Warren’s voice from the front seat. The two men froze, flushing furiously.

“Thought…thought you were asleep” Murphy cleared his throat, and 10k refused to look, electing to bury his face in Murphy’s shoulder again.

“I was” Warren retorted “Now, if you two are done, we have an early start tomorrow” a rag was tossed into the back and Murphy muttered out a small thanks before setting to work cleaning the two of them up.

And despite the awkwardness swirling in his gut, 10k couldn’t fight off the small smile spreading on his face. Murphy must have felt this because he withdrew to get a better look at 10k; cocking an eyebrow “And what you grinning at?”

10k shrugged “Nothing” before pulling Murphy down into one last brief kiss.


End file.
